


Ray's First Crush?

by cuddlepuss



Series: The Katmond Preschool Series. [4]
Category: Frank Iero - Fandom, Gerard Way - Fandom, MCR - Fandom, Mikey Way - Fandom, My Chemical Romance, bob bryar - Fandom, ray toro - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Parental Pride, Preschool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1889472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlepuss/pseuds/cuddlepuss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another perspective on Kat's first day at preschool, this time that of Ray's Mother, Mrs Toro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ray's First Crush?

**Author's Note:**

> Response to yet another request for another of the preschool stories.

As usual on a wednesday lunch time, I arrived at playschool to 'drive'  
the 'walking bus' around the village, and deliver the children to the pre-set  
'bus stops' for the walking bus, where a carer would meet them. The idea was  
put into place the year before, and was very popular. Basically, one adult   
goes up front to 'drive' the bus, while another one or two walk bejnd to ensure  
we don't lose anyone, and make sure the little angels all behave themselves.

My son, Ray's walking partner had left to go to junior school the previous  
term, so he walked at the back alone, behind his friends, Bob, Frank, Mikey and  
Gerard. But today, though I didn't know it would change all that. To start with,  
when I arrived, there was a new girl happily playing with Ray and his friends,   
her Mom was there too. She evidently hadn't heard about the 'walking bus' because  
her little girl kissed her five playmates goodbye (much as though Gerard tried   
to get away), and went to stand with her Mom.

Linda (mom), got confused about what was happening when we started to line   
the kids up in their hand holding two's, and getting them ready to go. Telling  
her about it, she asked if she and Kat could join us, I said of course. Ray,  
hearing and grinning all over his face, grabbed her hand, and lead her to his   
place at the back of the line. 

When Linda went to stand with Steve Simpson, the other 'escort' at the back,  
I thought over what had happened. I wasn't suprised that Ray had decided for  
himself that he needed to hold the new kid's hand, I was just suprised that he'd  
done it willingly, eagerly. To my knowledge it was the first time he'd ever   
touched a girl, never mind held their hand.

Deciding to talk to him about it over lunch at home, I got the 'bus' started,   
and off we went. Walking along the preset route, I could hear Steve telling Linda  
about the route we would be taking, and where the set stops were. Getting to the  
first stop, I turned to make sure that only the right four got off, and then we set   
off again.

After the fourth stop, there was only the six playmates left, so Linda and I   
told Steve he could go on home, having double checked where Linda and Kat lived,   
and found that, to my suprise, they were our new neighbours, three houses down.  
With our gaggle of six in pairs between us, we went to the next stop, where Donna,  
Mikey and Gerard's Mom was waiting, and introduced her to the new neighbour, as we   
were close to the end of the journey. Moving on again, we Saw Frank and Bob's Mom's  
at the last stop, so we were free to get off home.

We got to their gate, and they went inside to get lunch, and we carried on home.  
Getting indoors, I looked at Ray, and said "So, Kat, a new friend for you is she? How  
did you get on with her?" Ray, reddening, dipped his head and muttered that she was  
great, even more mad than Frank, and faster than Frank and Bob. And she's kissed them  
all on the cheek before finding about the bus.

Smiling at him, I asked if he wanted to ask her to his party the following week,   
he was going to turn four, and that meant he got to have a birthday party. Nodding,  
he said he wanted me to ask her Mommy next day at playschool, so I agreed. 

Smiling to my husband that night, I told him how our son, Ray, had a new crush just   
started at playgroup and she was going to be asked to the party the next week. He said,   
"Takes after his dad, starting young, and with good taste."

 

THE END.


End file.
